


The Asset vs. The Black Panther

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author does not like Thaddeus Ross, M/M, Meltdown, Our boys deserve peace, Protective Steve Rogers, The Government tries to take Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: After almost two peaceful years of having Bucky, Steve starts to think about having more for them both. But life tilts when the government questions Bucky's sanity. Things only get worse when lies get involved. Even worse when the Prince of Wakanda is after your child.Steve just wants peace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gained enough courage to post again. I was going to post earlier but school is literally taking up all my time. I'm okay now. And I've made peace with Chadwick's death.
> 
> I've tried my best with everything going. I'm happy with it and I hope you will too.

If anyone knew anything about the Winter Soldier, they would know he never did anything outside of his mission parameters. He did what he was supposed to do then was wiped and back on ice. But the soldier never acted outside of his missions.

Ever since the Avengers started working with Winter and developing his trust, they noticed he never wavers from his initial mission but when they asked him to do something else like save someone, it visibly distressed him and they figured it was something with his programming that wasn't allowing to do it. And they had to figure out a way to override it.

Until then, Bucky was trying to figure out what the difference was between a square and a rectangle.

"You can do this, Bucky." Said Ms. Lisa from the tv. Bucky had started kindergarten earlier this week and he already didn't like it. It was harder and he didn't understand most of the stuff she showed. Mainly shapes. Shapes were stupid to him.

"Hard." He whined.

"I know they all look the same, but squares and rectangles are different. Drag the red square to the right box." Tony had set up his tablet where Ms. Lisa or Dr. Nicole could see and control what he was doing on his tablet when they were in session. His task was to drag the squares to the square box and rectangles to the rectangle box, but it was hard.

"All done." Bucky said.

"No you're not done. Put the shapes where they belong then you can take a break." Bucky flapped his wrist then stared at the tablet. He looked at the examples then tilted his head. The red square sort of looked liked the square on the right. So he dragged the square to the box and got a check mark. "See, that wasn't so bad. One more." The stupid rectangle was next. Bucky dragged the rectangle to the square box but received a x mark. Bucky bit his wrist out of frustration.

"Bucky, take a deep breath for a second." Ms. Lisa said. Bucky took his arm out his mouth then rocked himself. "I know it's hard, but you are doing a great job for just learning the shapes today. It's okay to get something wrong, can you try again?" Bucky looked at her then at his tablet. He really didn't want to do anymore but the faster he finished, the faster he could take a break. 

He looked at the rectangle again. It was up straight, the squares were up straight but that was wrong so he dragged it to the rectangles and got a check mark. "All done."

"Yeah, good job. I'm very proud of you for staying calm. Tomorrow, we'll work on squares and rectangles for the first few minutes then we'll start on circles and ovals." Bucky slightly tilted his head then got up and sat on his swing. 

Then there was a knock. Steve poked his head in. "Hey, you all done?" He asked. Bucky nodded. Steve came in and sat by him on his swing.

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers."

"Good evening, how did it go?"

"He did really well, we started on shapes today and he got frustrated with squares and rectangles to the point of biting his wrist. But he calmed himself. I do expect him to have the same reaction tomorrow with circles and ovals."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Anything we can do to help with that?"

"I know he doesn't like to write so if you can get some magnets that he can put on the refrigerator or even in the bath, I'm sure it'll help him out."

"Sounds good, we need to head to the store anyways." Bucky somewhat frowned then chewed on his fingers. "Quit." Steve said putting his hand down.

"He's still self-injurious?"

"Yeah, he's recently been chewing on his fingers and I wanted to talk to Dr. Nicole about it." 

"I understand. She should be here in a minute. I'll see you tomorrow, Bucky."

"Bye-bye." Bucky said. The TV went dark. 

"You don't like shapes, do you?" Steve said. Bucky shook his head. Then the TV cut on again.

"Good evening guys, how are you today?" Dr. Nicole smiled.

"We could be better. Say hi." Steve said. Bucky waved to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"He's been chewing on his fingers for a while and for some reason his shirt collars are becoming chewed up too."

"Oh and when has this started?"

"I would say almost a week or two after we moved in."

"And it's almost been a month since you moved. Any other issues arising since the move?"

"He is a bit more hyperaware than usual. And he doesn't make as much eye contact as he used to."

"Is he still rocking himself?"

"Yeah and even that is more frequent and aggressive."

"It may be a sensory issue. I don't think he has gotten used to his surroundings as quick as we would have liked. The chewing now could be him saying that 'hey something is bothering me and I don't like it'."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on, Buck?" Bucky shook his head then chewed on his fingers to which Steve put his hand down.

"Did something just happen?" Dr. Nicole asked.

"Nothing happened, as far as I know."

"Maybe it's something he's hearing or smelling. Bucky, do you hear something?"

"Loud." Bucky said.

"Do you know what is below your room, Steve?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask Tony." They talked about Bucky's progress and any concerns that Steve might have had. After an hour of talking, Bucky walked out of the sensory room without saying goodbye to Dr. Nicole. 

Steve said goodbye to her then went to find Bucky. He searched in Bucky's bedroom but couldn't find him then he went in his bedroom and saw Bucky rocking himself on the bed and flapping his wrist.

"What is going on with you today?" Steve touched his knee. Bucky looked at him but didn't stop rocking. Then there was a knock. Natasha came in but with a look Steve hasn't seen.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked.

"You and him need to go to the conference room, now." Natasha said. Steve took a breath, not liking where this was going. He got up and held Bucky's hand. Harley got up and walked with them. Steve wasn't expecting everyone to be there and he definitely wasn't expecting an older man to be there.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked.

"This is Thaddeus Ross, U.S Secretary of State. He has a few concerns." Tony said.

"About?"

Thaddeus instantly pointed a finger at Bucky. "That man right there. You have been harboring the Winter Soldier for nearly two years and you have neglected to tell anybody."

"He has entire family in this room, I wouldn't say that I neglected to tell anyone."

"You haven't told any state officials."

"Because I know what will happen if I do and I'm not going to be explaining it to you."

"A shame. You, Captain America, have decided to keep a world wanted assassin. I hope you know that keeping him means that you are tarnishing your image."

"I could care less about my image. You do not know what he has been through and you don't know what I have been through to make sure he lived a civil life, I have dedicated my life into helping him recover."

"Mr. Rogers, let me remind you who you are speaking to." Ross said.

"I don't care if you're the President, I know why you're here. And trust me, if you even attempt to take him, you'll regret it."

"Then I propose a compromise, if he is of sound mind as you say then I wanted him tested by state approved psychologist. If he shows any signs of being the Winter Soldier, he will be taken to court and his fate will be decided then. I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Ross left the room. Steve glared at him then looked at the others. Most of them had a blank face.

"Why do you guys look like that?"

"Because he gave us an earful about not telling the government that he was here. But we wouldn't have let anyone take him." Tony said. Steve slightly smiled at him then walked out the room with Bucky. They went in the kitchen, Steve fixed spaghetti and sat at the table.

"Okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, that guy had just pinched a nerve. But we're going to be okay." Bucky continued to eat while Steve thought about what Ross said, if Bucky wasn't of sound mind they would take him and put him in front of court, but everyone in the building knew Bucky wasn't of sound mind. He had a dissociated mindset and his dominant mindset now was the three year old. What did Steve look like allowing a Supreme Court to decide a three year old to death?

Steve instantly dropped his fork spooking Bucky.

Would they even listen to Bucky or Winter? Would they even care to look at his medical records? All of what he did could be reason of brainwashing but then there was an argument that it was by his hand. Whether or not he knew he was doing it probably wouldn't have mattered. Winter killed important people when he was used by Hydra and someone had to answer for that.

And for someone who has that much of a kill history, they'll kill Bucky.

Steve couldn't let that happen.

"Daddy?" Bucky whined.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all done?" Bucky nodded. He didn't finish all his food but then again today just wasn't the best day. Wasn't bad, but not really that good either. Steve took his plate and Bucky's bowl and put them in the sink. They took Harley outside, then came inside to feed her.

Steve got Bucky bathed, medicated and in bed. But Steve stayed up for a while texting his therapist and doing a bit of research on what charges that Bucky could have and all that he has researched only left two options; life in federal prison or death. Bucky was 103 biologically and no one really knew how long the serum would last without proper care and Steve figured that no one would try to take care of him, that meant the court would put Bucky to death.

Steve gripped his hair, wanting to rip out every strand to replace the worry in his heart but he had to figure out something else out.

He looked at his clock, 11:05 pm. Two hours since Bucky went to sleep. Steve just couldn't bring himself to even sleep, not with the possibility that Bucky might not be alive to see Christmas this year. He texted his therapist a goodnight then went in the bedroom, Bucky was curled on his side the bed most likely missing his body heat. He lifted his upper half then laid on the bed. Bucky gripped his shirt, Steve brushed his hair from his face. Steve had to figure something out, if he had to quit the avengers to protect Bucky then so be it but he wasn't going allow anyone to take him away.

Steve watched the sun rise, rising over the trees refreshed and ready to take on the day. Steve was the exact opposite, he didn't get any sleep last night but he had to be ready for the psychologist coming in. Bucky woke up around 7:30, but this time he woke up with a smile. It was rare for Bucky to wake up smiling, usually he was ready to bug Steve into waking up but when he saw Steve was up before him, he smiled.

"Up?"

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. You're awfully smiley this morning." Bucky smiled then fidgeted with Steve's shirt. "Hey, because I love you so much I'm going to let you have something sweet this morning." Bucky jumped out of bed and smiled and laughed out of excitement. "Calm down, I have to get you changed first." Steve changed a very jumpy and excited Bucky into lounge clothes, today seemed to be a bandana day. As soon as Steve got his shirt on, Bucky started to drool. They were doing good for two days and it was acting up. But Bucky didn't care.

"Hey, we got to walk down the hall quietly. The others are probably still sleeping." Bucky held a finger to his lips then smiled. Steve ruffled his bed hair, they got up and walked silently to the kitchen. Steve secretly got a box of bakery cinnamon rolls from the cabinet when Bucky wasn't looking. Bucky had one of the cinnamon rolls before and he quickly fell in love. And he's gotten to the point of recognizing the smell of the rolls, all Steve could hope was that his nose wouldn't try to find the cinnamon rolls. While they were good, they caused a major sugar rush for Bucky so they will be going outside after he ate.

After he finished, the sugar rush hit hard and fast. Bucky was pacing all around the kitchen trying to get something open, but everything was locked. After Bucky had broke the bowl, Steve had to go out and buy child locks for all the cabinets and refrigerator until Bucky learned to control himself around sweets and his impulse to grab them. 

"Daddy. Play." Bucky said grabbing his arm.

"Don't grab me. Ask nicely."

"Out, please."

"Much better." Steve put Bucky's shoes on then they went down the elevator. He went to main entrance and opened the door. "Don't go too far. And don't interrupt those agents." Steve sat on the bench. Bucky and Harley chased each other for a while. Steve breathed in the fresh cut grass and wood smell from the trees. It was nice out here, if Steve didn't have so much on his mind right now he might have joined Bucky and Harley.

After about fifteen minutes of running around, Bucky sat on the bench next to Steve and watched the dam to his left. Steve was about to ask him something when he noticed three black SUVs tailgating each other. He had a suspicion that he knew who that was.

"Hey, let's go inside. We need to talk to Ms. Lisa about something." They got up and went back inside. Steve quickly walked passed the conference room and into their room. 

"Room?"

"Yeah, you can go sit in there. You probably won't have school or therapy today." Bucky walked into his sensory room while Steve fed Harley and made a call to his teacher and therapist.

Fours hours later, Bucky was down for a nap and Steve was starting to worry a bit. He didn't know this psychologist and he didn't know what he would be asking Bucky or if Bucky would even answer him because he didn't know the person.

" _Captain_." Friday said.

"They need him now?"

" _I am afraid so_." Steve groaned then picked up Bucky. Nap time was almost over anyway. He walked to the conference room but no one was there.

"Uh, Friday?"

" _The evaluation will be happening in the sub levels_." The sub levels was where they would take prisoners and interrogate them. And Steve was hoping Bucky wouldn't have to see the levels. Steve pushed the elevator button, then Bucky raised his head when he felt them moving.

"Going?"

"Someone wants to talk to you but you'll be okay." The elevator doors opened, Bucky looked around for a minute. He didn't recognize anybody. "You're all right, hold my hand." Bucky quickly held his hand and put his metal fingers in his mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Rogers." Said Thaddeus.

"Who is questioning him?"

"A certified doctor, he wants to see him now." Steve frowned but walked to the room. A man with short, dark hair sat on the other side of the table.

"Dr. Ivan Yokav. Pleasure to meet you, Captain." The doctor said.

"Yeah, you do know his speech is limited right?"

"Yes, I have read all his files. But for my safety I ask that his metal arm be strapped down and the dog must leave, I am allergic." Bucky was still chewing on his fingers and he needed that to stay calm.

"I'll strap his arm down, but the dog has to stay." Steve sat Bucky down on the chair and strapped his metal arm down on the table. Bucky tilted his head then started to whine. "You're okay." Bucky jerked his arm but the metal strap wasn't letting go.

"This hopefully won't take too long."

"I'll be on the other side of that window watching you." Then Steve leaned closed to his ear. "Sign all done if you feel uncomfortable." Steve kissed his head then left Bucky. Bucky jerked on his arm again then cried when the door shut.

"James? Is it okay if I call you James?" Dr. Yokav asked. Bucky only continued to stare at the door.

"The faster you talk to me, the quicker you can get back to him." Bucky slightly turned his head to him. "I'm going to ask you some questions. How old are you?"

Bucky was silent for a minute then said. "Three."

"Who is Steve Rogers to you?"

"Daddy."

"And you love him?" Bucky nodded.

"Does he ever hurt you?" Bucky shook his head. "Do you remember your past?" Another shake of the head.

"I understand you suffer from dissociative identity disorder. You have two more people in your head. One is past self and one is the soldier. Do you have control over that?" Bucky didn't answer or look at him. "I asked you a question, James." Bucky only shrugged at him. Dr. Yakov sighed and sat back in his chair.

On the other side of the glass, Steve was watching the doctor like a hawk. He knew Bucky wasn't going answer questions because he was uncomfortable but he didn't expect for the doctor to ask if he had control over his personalities. 

"Hey Cap, can we talk for a sec?" Tony said.

"I have to monitor him."

"There's cameras all over that room, he'll be fine." Steve wasn't convinced but went in the room with the other Avengers while still keeping an eye on Bucky. "Listen, we were all asked somethings about the kid today and I think you should know." That caught Steve's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"They asked our relationship to him and if we felt safe around him. And would we trust our lives with Winter." Tony said.

"And?"

"We all sort of came to the same conclusion that none of us really feels safe around Bucky or Winter."

"I understand Winter, but why Bucky?"

"Steve, he's wild sometimes and he doesn't have good control of his emotions."

"Yes, because he is three and normal three year old barely understand their own emotions. Winter doesn't understand anything but pain and obedience. But he's trying and you've seen that. I can get him to trust us."

"That's the point Steve. He trust no one but you. He is touchy with everyone else, he either listens or he looks like he wants to hurts us because we interfere with his business." Tony crossed his arms.

"Nat?"

"It's true. Winter isn't developing trust like he should be and he can't be trusted with a life." Nat said.

"Have you forgotten that he saved a little boy from Ultron's barrage of bullets in Sokovia?"

"Was that Winter or was that your old Bucky telling him to act like that?" Rhodey asked.

"Winter doesn't trust easily, I get that. We are fighting against decades of programming for him, it's not easy for him to realize we are trying to help."

"It's been too long and he's not getting better." Tony said.

"You guys want to get rid of Winter?"

"If it was possible, we would have probably done it already." Rumlow said. Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. The team didn't like Winter because of his trust issues. Of course Winter was going to be difficult, that's just how he is. He doesn't know a thing about humanity and probably never will.

All this was hard to process but he had to ask one more thing, "And what about the three year old?"

"Maybe it's time he left too." Rhodey said.

"Seriously?"

"Steve, like Winter, he isn't getting better mentally. You put him in school and therapy but is he actually recovering?" Bruce asked.

"Yes and you know that."

"I don't see it. And no one else does."

"You guys hate him?"

Tony groaned "We didn't say that, we're saying-" Suddenly it went dark, emergency lights popped on. Steve looked over at Bucky and saw he was pulling aggressively at his arm to get lose. The doctor was on the floor scooting away from him. Steve quickly went to the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges. Once he got inside, he saw Harley was cowering under the table and the doctor still backing away. Steve looked at Bucky, he was foaming at the mouth and his eyes weren't focused.

"Bucky, hey, hey. It's okay, it's me remember." Steve held his hand up to show no weapons. Bucky swung his flesh arm out at him. "Bucky, breathe baby. I'm right here." Bucky screamed then pulled again on the strap. Bucky gave a strong tug causing it to break. "Bucky." Something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong with him. It wasn't Winter but it wasn't Bucky. Bucky saw the door was open and made his way but Steve grabbed him. Bucky swung around and punched Steve in the head causing everything to go dark.

When he woke up, heavy dog breathing and the smell of dog filled his nostrils.

"Harley?" Harley whined then licked his face. Steve looked around, he was in medical. From the outside he could hear someone talking. He disconnected the wires and went outside. Everyone was here.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"We really don't know. He knocked you out. Punched Nat, Rumlow and Sam. He nearly choked me out and injured twenty other agents." Said Tony.

"Something is wrong with him."

"You damn right something is wrong with him, Ross has a whole team out looking for him." Rhodey said.

"They're going to kill him."

"Steve, he looked like rabid dog out of his mind. Whatever is going on needs to be stopped and quickly." Bruce said.

"And I agree with him." Thaddeus came around the corner. "When our agents find him, he will be terminated." Steve clenched his fist then thought about something. He started to walk off when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"You go after him, we won't cover for him if he kills anyone." Tony said. Steve didn't say anything, he shrugged Tony's hand off his shoulder then went in the garage. Harley followed closely behind.

"He's not dangerous. He wouldn't hurt anyone. I have a few ideas on where he is." Steve opened the garage and drove off. He had two guesses to where Bucky could be but either way, it wasn't safe for Bucky to be out in the world by himself.

After thirty minutes, Steve had to pull over to a small gas station to rethink about this. Manhattan was far away for Bucky to walk, so he wouldn't go to the tower. His next option was the park in Manhattan but that was also far away. If there was a park with swing nearby, he would probably go there because it was a place that was familiar. He asked a woman if there was a park nearby and she answered there was one ten minutes away. Steve thanked her then went to the park. There was a playground, something familiar; he checked the swings he wasn't there. The only place he could go was the woods. Steve went deep in the woods until he heard crying and he recognized his boy's crying from anywhere. Steve followed the sound and found Bucky by a tree.

"Buck?" Bucky looked up at him. His eyes were glazed and his hands were shaking. This wasn't right. 

"D-dad-dy."

"Oh my gosh. I'm right here. It's okay." Steve hugged him tightly then sighed.

"Hurts." He whined.

"I know somethings wrong. I'll figure something out." Steve picked him up but then saw two black SUV's park next to his truck. He knew they were agents and if they saw Bucky they would kill him.

"Hold onto me." Steve moved him to being piggyback and walked deeper into the woods. Steve wasn't sure where he was going, he just had to get away from the agents. He reached a small town, hopefully nobody would question who he was. But first he had to change his clothes.

He went into a small pharmacy store and took clothes off the rack. He got a small backpack and a box of adult diapers. He went in the bathroom and went in the handicap stall.

"Daddy." Bucky whined.

"Shh." Steve changed him and put him in different clothes. Then he put the packs of diapers in the bag. He tore the sensor off the bag, the hat and the clothes. Steve knew this was going against everything he has ever learned but at this point, they needed to get out of New York. They walked out the store, luckily not triggering any sensors. Then Steve realized they might be tracking him from his phone. Steve threw his phone on the ground then smashed it with the heel of his shoe. They went to the curb and hailed a cab.

"Where to fellas?"

"Amtrak."

"Cool, but no dogs in the cab." Steve looked down at Harley, she didn't have her service vest or a collar on. She was just a dog to the people.

"I'll pay extra, please?" The cab driver rolled his eyes then nodded. Harley got in the cab first, Steve got in and put Bucky on his lap. He was sweating and wheezing a lot. His skin had taken bone-white complexion and the bags under his eyes weren't a good sign either. The cab driver talked nonsense and yelled at other cab drivers along the way.

"So you fellas got names?"

Steve wasn't exactly surprised that this guy asked for his name, people from the New York boroughs were a bit noisy. "Mike. This is Louis and the dog is Holly."

"Nice to meet you." They reached the Amtrak station, Steve paid the driver $40. Then went in the customer service area. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked a young lady.

"I need a destination out of the states."

"There is train going to Montreal, Canada in an hour. Is that acceptable?"

"That's perfect."

"You two plus the dog will be $80. Would you like a premium room?"

"No, just a regular room is good."

"Okay, the trip will be ten hours long."

"That's okay." Steve paid the lady the money and got the tickets. He picked Bucky up then got on the train. He found his room. Two beds, one on each wall. Steve laid Bucky down on the bed to his left then sat down on the opposite bed. Bucky was still wheezing, sweating and shaking, but Steve couldn't help to be a little happy that Bucky was getting some sleep and wasn't aware of his surrounding changing.

"Why is this happening?" Harley whined then put her paw on his lap. "Thanks, sweet girl." She was probably hungry and thirsty. Steve poked his head out and noticed a cart coming down the hallway. "Watch him." Steve said. He left the room then closed the door.

"Hello sir." Said an older man.

"Hi, can I get a three apples and three bottles of water." 

"Sure thing." The man handed him three bags of apple slices and the bottles of water.

"Do you have a bowl?" The man raised an eyebrow but got a small bowl container. Steve thanked him then went in his room but what he saw twisted his heart. Bucky was having a seizure and Harley was laying on his legs. "Buck, it's okay. I'm right here." Bucky groaned then became still. He was still breathing hard and shaking a bit. "I'm sorry."

Then the train horn sounded and they started to move. They were leaving everything behind. Steve laid his head on the pillow and sighed, what was his life anymore?

After an hour of being on the move and dozing off, Steve felt a finger poke his face. He flinched then saw Bucky tilting his head at him. He didn't look better but he was awake and aware.

"Okay?"

"I'm okay, how are you feeling?"

"Hurt."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Bucky looked at him slightly confused.

"Man give candy."

"Man give candy. Did that doctor give you something?" Bucky nodded. That was it. The doctor gave him medicine that made him react like that. He wanted to text or call the Avengers but they probably wouldn't believe him.

"Okay, I think it's finally passing out through your system. I'm glad. Let's go find something to eat. But first put this on and keep the hood on your head." Steve put a jacket on him then they went out. Steve looked around, nobody was here. He held Bucky's hand and brought him downstairs to the dining car. 

Steve ordered spaghetti for Bucky and two steaks for him and Harley.

Bucky looked outside the window and saw the city lights passing by. "Daddy, go?" 

Steve took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say. "We're moving. It was sudden and I'm sorry about that but we had to move quickly." Bucky tilted his head at him, this didn't feel right. Steve knew he wasn't understanding what was going on and he would end up having a meltdown soon. He didn't have anything. No sensory toys, no weighted blankets and he didn't have his tablet. This wasn't going to end well. Their food arrived, Steve cut the meat off the bone and gave it to Harley. They ate in peaceful silence until Steve heard someone gasp.

"That's terrible." Said a woman. Steve looked behind him at what the woman was looking at. The tv was showing a building on fire.

"Among the blaze was king T'Chaka of Wakanda. He is in very critical condition. The cause of the blaze is an explosive is believed to be handled by the infamous Winter Soldier who was last seen leaving the building around the time the explosions went off." Steve's world froze.

"I hope they catch that monster and put him to death." Said the woman. Steve took a steady breath then thought about their next move. They had to stay out of any cities. Steve kept his head low and finished his food despite his stomach being in knots.

"All done." Bucky smiled.

"Good, we're going to back to our room and you can go to sleep." They got up. Steve fixed Bucky's hood then they walked passed the tv. They went in their room and sat on the beds. 

"The beds are too small for both of us to sleep together, but I'll be right here." Bucky wasn't laying down. He looked around, not really happy with where they were.

"Lamby."

"I'm sorry, Buck." Bucky whined then flapped his wrist. Harley looked at him then stepped up on the bed.

"Doggy." Bucky held the dog by the neck and laid down. Steve sighed then frowned. The Avengers weren't supporting him anymore. Bucky was given a medicine by a doctor that caused him to go insane. They were on the run from the Avengers and other agents. And now Bucky was more wanted because of he was falsely accused of hurting the King of Wakanda. Steve took a deep breath then felt tears run down his cheeks. All this was too much at once and he wanted everything to go back to normal.

But this was their new normal, running away. And there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets worse before they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this next week, but I couldn't wait.

Steve woke up the sound of the train blowing it's horn a few times.

"Welcome to Montreal, Canada. All U.S. passengers must present valid passports when going through customs." Said the lady. Steve swore under his breath, he didn't have his and he couldn't present his ID. Bucky didn't have a passport. They would be entering Canada illegally. He had to think of something fast. 

Bucky was still asleep, he thankfully slept through the night and whatever drug was in his system was most likely wearing off. But Steve was concerned that because Bucky didn't have his original medication, he was more likely to start getting sick and relapsing. He needed to get in touch with someone.

The train stopped. Steve changed Bucky then woke him up. "Good morning, we need to start moving."

"Kay." Bucky stretched. Harley did a whining yawn and jumped off the bed and stretched. Steve put his jacket on him then they left the room. Steve grabbed a few snacks and water bottles from the cart and got off the train. Customs was the only thing that was keeping them from entering Canada, so Steve did what he didn't want to do. He got Bucky's hand and pulled him into the woods. They walked for a while until the station was out of sight. Now they only needed to get past a barbed wire.

Steve crouched down and started digging. Then he was accompanied by Harley digging her own hole. Once Steve was sure the whole was big enough he crawled under then Harley crawled under. Bucky wasn't sure. 

"Come on, you'll be okay." Bucky got down on the ground and crawled through the hole. "Good job." Steve brushed off the leaves and grass off them then walked down the sidewalk. They weren't noticed by anyone but Steve needed to find a convenience store. They walked for an hour before they stumbled to a little store. 

"Stay right here." Steve sat Bucky on a bench outside. Bucky tilted his head then looked at someone passing by. "Do not talk to anyone, just stay here and stay quiet." Steve rubbed his head then went inside the store. Bucky whined for a second, a lot of new sights, sounds and smells. Harley walked a foot away from him to do her business. Bucky fidgeted with his fingers and chewed on his jacket strings, not as satisfying as his chewy but it'll do. Then Steve came back with a bag.

"Apple juice and yogurt for you. A small cup of food and water for you and I need to make a call." Steve handed him a small bottle of apple juice, yogurt and a spoon. He got a bowl and dumped a small amount of off brand dog food in the bowl. Harley whined but ate anyway. Steve tore open the box of a prepaid phone and sighed. He dialed a number then waited.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

"Steve, oh my God. Are you okay, man?"

"No, I'm not. How is everything over there?"

"Chaos. Since you disappeared the team is all over the place and now T'Chaka's son T'Challa is here looking for help to find Bucky. Steve, where's the kid?"

"He's with me and he's doing better. Sam, that doctor drugged him."

"We know, Natasha figured that out and we found high dosed lithium pills in his pocket. He drugged Bucky to make him act wild and he knew whatever happened you would follow him. He manipulated all of us to not like Bucky and Winter."

"And so far he's getting exactly what he wants."

"Steve, where are you? Tony will send a jet to you and keep you guys safe but-"

"No. I don't want anyone to come find us. I don't want anyone to know where we are."

"Steve, think rationally for a minute. The kid doesn't have any of his medication, you sound like you're somewhere you don't even know and I have no idea if T'Challa is going to listen to reason about Bucky. You can't go out and be a wild man right now."

"I just can't Sam. Not with the risk that they'll kill Bucky when they find him. I'll figure something out." 

"Steve, I'm worried about you guys. At least tell me where you are so I can mail your stuff to you." Steve considered it. He needed Bucky's medication and sensory toys but he didn't want put Sam in jeopardy.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Sam."

"Steve. Please man."

"Goodbye Sam."

"Steve." Steve hung up then threw the phone in the trash. He gripped his hair then sighed. That was much harder than expected. He looked over at Bucky, he had finished his yogurt and apple juice.

"Okay, we have some walking to do."

"Going?" Bucky asked.

"To find a new home." Bucky looked at him then whined. He got up and walked with Steve. Walking was never a favorite thing of anyone to do. But when you were walking to places unknown, it caused issues.

Two hours into the walk, Bucky got extremely aggravated. He was tired, he didn't want to wear his jacket anymore and he wanted to go home. Steve had to grab his hand to make sure he didn't run off. Harley was doing okay, the pavement wasn't hot so she wasn't burning her paws but she looked tired as well.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"All done."

"We have to get out of the city. I don't know how long that will be." That wasn't what Bucky wanted to hear. He chewed his arm and got his metal arm from Steve's grip. He started screaming and hitting his stomach. The first meltdown of the day. Steve grabbed his arms and tried to talk to him.

"Bucky. Bucky, listen to me." Bucky screamed and tried to shake his arms away from him but Steve wasn't letting go. Instead he tried to get him to sit down, Bucky sort of collapsed to the ground and screamed. Steve was a little happy that no citizens were around but this still was a bad situation. After a few more minutes of screaming, Bucky started to relax. He was shaking a little bit, not unusual. 

"Bucky." Bucky cried, breathing fast and tried to get his arms away from Steve. "I'm not letting you go until I'm sure you aren't going to hurt yourself. Breathe with me." Dr. Nicole taught him a new technique of blowing air in his face so that Bucky could start to mimic how to breathe better. And it was working. Bucky slowly calmed down and looked at his lap. "Feeling a bit better?" Bucky looked away from him.

"All done." Bucky mumbled.

"I know and I'm all done too. But Bucky things are changing and we have to work around this. We have to work together to make a new life for us. As long as we stick together, we'll be okay. Sound good?"

"Good."

"I'm with you till of the line pal, we're going to be okay." Bucky sort of smiled at him. Now Steve had to figure out another way out of the city limits. After meltdowns, Bucky was exhausted. And if walking was what through him into it then he wouldn't put him through that again. Then he heard an old truck coming around the corner. Steve waved his hands hoping the truck will stop, thankfully it did.

"You guys alright?" A lady rolled down the window.

"We need to get out of the city, do you know anywhere we can go?"

"Saint-Colomban is a nice little place. It's almost an hour from here. Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, please. You don't mind a Great Dane in the back do you?"

"Nope, as long as she doesn't jump out." Steve smiled at her. He picked Harley up and put her in back of the truck. Steve got in then sat Bucky next to him. "You guys are some big fellas."

"Sorry."

"No big deal. Here we go." The lady started driving. Harley sat in the bed of truck, not really liking her situation but it beats walking. Bucky smiled as he saw Harley's floppy ears going in the wind. 

"Where are you guys from?"

"New York."

"Traveled not too far then. You visiting someone up here or?"

"We're trying to start a new life."

"Well you came to the right place. I'm Linda."

"Mike, Louis and Holly."

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to drop you guys off at a motel."

"Thank you." It was a quiet drive after that and for that Steve was grateful. Linda pulled up to the motel and handed him money. "Oh, I can't."

"No, take it. You'll need it." She handed her two hundred Canadian dollars. He wasn't sure what this would be in American but it was more than enough to get him through the night at the motel. 

"Thank you." Steve got Harley out from the trunk and shook her hand.

"I'll see you guys around." Linda pulled off. Steve waved bye then they went inside.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Asked an elderly lady.

"Two beds. I'm not sure how long we'll be staying here though."

"That's alright, you can pay when you leave. Just sign this paper here." Steve signed the paper as Mike Jackson. The lady handed him the key and pointed to the way to the rooms. Steve thanked her and they walked to their room. When they arrived, it wasn't the best room ever but it wasn't roach infested. It looked to be pretty clean by Steve's standard.

"Home?" Bucky asked.

"For now. You can either take a nap or you can eat."

"Sleepy."

"Okay, lay down and I'll be in the kitchen." Bucky kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed. Steve turned on the tv and luckily was able to find Paw Patrol. Bucky smiled at him. Steve went in the kitchen and pulled out another prepaid phone from his bag. He dialed a number.

"Steve."

"Hey Sam."

"Dude, don't do that again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bucky and I got a place to lay down for the night."

"Good. Steve, please just tell me where you are." Then Steve heard yelling on the other line and rustling. "Rogers." It was Nat.

"Hey Nat."

"Don't hey me, where the hell are you?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Steve, you and Bucky aren't safe anywhere anymore. T'Challa is really becoming desperate in his search for him. Tell me where you are, Sam and I will come find you."

"Nat, all that will do is raise concerns on where you're heading. I don't want any of you to get in trouble."

"Well too bad, we care about you and that boy and you both need help." Steve sighed then put the phone down. "Steve, please. I promise it'll just be Sam and I. I'll get a private jet and we'll come to you. Please, you know Bucky need his medication and you need help." Steve frowned but thought about it. Bucky wasn't going to last another day without his medicine. And he was on the edge of exhaustion and going insane.

"Saint-Colomban."

"Saint-Colomban? You're in Canada?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, listen Sam and I are going to get yours and the baby's stuff. Hopefully, we'll be there before the day ends. But please do not go anywhere."

"Okay." Steve hung up. He trusted Sam and Natasha with his life but if they were followed then things were probably about to get more complicated and they might have to move out of the states. Steve went in the bedroom and saw Bucky had fallen asleep. Steve sighed and laid next to him.

When he woke up, he heard his phone ring. He got out of bed and went in the kitchen. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam. We just reached Saint Colomban. Where are you?"

"A motel. Monbler, just outside the city."

"Okay, Nat thinks she knows where that is. Steve, do you need something at all?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Okay, tell us your room number."

"319."

"Okay, we'll be shortly." Steve hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. He looked at the clock, almost eight. Steve rubbed his head. A fierce headache was on the rise and he really needed to eat something.

An hour later, Steve heard knocking. Harley jumped up and barked at the door. Steve got up then opened the door.

"Steve, you look terrible." Nat said.

"Thanks. You weren't followed, right?"

"No and we made sure of that. Go sit down." Nat and Sam came inside. Bucky woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy."

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Kay." 

"You need to eat something, it's getting late and you need to eat too, Steve."

"Why?" Steve frowned.

"Because you're stressed and I don't think you've ate since this happen. And I believe you have a migraine." Natasha said. Steve sighed then nodded.

"We got food. We got his clothes, your clothes and medication. You go take a hot shower and we'll get him taken care of." Sam handed his bag. Steve took his bag and went in the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower will melt away all of his problems.

After a few minutes, Steve felt a little better. A hot shower helped but his head still felt like it would explode at any minute. When he left the bathroom, he saw Bucky eating noodles from a cup and Harley eating her own food.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

"I got a migraine."

"Just eat and we'll take care of them." Sam handed him a cup of noodles, Steve sat at the table and ate.

Bucky finished his then got up "Go." Steve shook his head. Bucky then pulled on Steve's arm.

"STOP!" Steve yelled. Bucky flinched.

"Let's go outside, kid. He just needs a minute to himself." Sam said. Bucky looked at Steve then followed Sam outside.

"You're going to be fine, Steve."

"We were fine, Natasha and now everyone is out to get Bucky. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. Has he had a meltdown yet?" Steve nodded. "No wonder he's super grabby. But we have all his stuff, he should relax tonight. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Not sure. I was going to stay here for a few days."

"How about we make moves to go back to New York, you won't be at the facility. We have a place where you can lay low."

Steve nodded. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I think we're going to move from the Avengers facility. Try to find a place out here somewhere."

"Steve."

"Nat, we can't keep doing this. Bucky needs me more than the team."

"You're not thinking straight right now. If you're serious about it, we'll talk when things settle down." Nat said rubbing his shoulder. Steve got up and sat on the bed. 

Sam and Bucky came back inside. Bucky was smiling, he looked at Steve then slightly frowned at him. Sam got him in the bathroom. 

"Now he hates me."

"No, you know he doesn't like when you yell but you got to remember he doesn't understand what's going on either." Steve rubbed his temples then laid down and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Bucky was drinking milk and rocking himself.

"Okay, he's bathed and medicated. He should sleep okay tonight." Sam said. Steve nodded then touched Bucky's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Okay."

"Sorry that I yelled, daddy has a headache." Bucky looked at him then laid on his lap. Steve laid down on the pillow and rubbed his head.

"We got a room right next door, so if you need something. Knock on the wall." Nat said.

"Alright. Thanks guys."

"It's alright. We're here for you guys." They left the room. Steve turned the tv down then looked down to see Bucky had fallen asleep. Harley was on the foot of the bed asleep. Now all Steve had to do was close his own eyes. But no one was aware of the looming threat.

When Steve woke up, it wasn't to the sun or even Bucky staring. It was because Harley was growling. He rubbed his eyes and saw that both Bucky and Harley was staring at door too intently.

"Guys?" Steve said. Bucky looked back at him, Winter was here. Something wasn't right, something was right outside their room. Steve knocked on the wall then got up.

"Winter." Winter got up and held his hand. Steve got up and followed him to a window in the kitchen that he didn't realize the room even had. He got out first, Steve jumped out then got Harley out. Steve peeked around the corner and saw a dark figure by their door. The one thing Steve wished he would've brought was his shield. 

Winter pulled on his arm to the parking lot. Steve wasn't sure what was going on with Winter.

"Open this." He pointed to the car.

"Winter, no. We have to wait for Nat and Sam." Winter growled at him then quickly turned his head to a figure running towards them. Winter kicked the intruder back. Now Steve could get a good look at him.

He was in a cat suit. Steve didn't know anyone who wore that. The cat guy attacked Winter. Winter tried to punch him but the guy was almost as fast as him. The cat guy pinned Winter to the ground. Steve grabbed him by the waist and threw him off Winter.

"Steve." Said Sam and Nat coming around the corner. The cat guy made a lunge at Winter, he barely dodged it. The guy's claws sank into a car door. Steve got the cat guy's arms and pinned him to the ground.

"Winter, go with Sam." Steve said. Winter looked at him.

"Where?" Asked Sam.

"Just go, I'll come find you." Sam got Winter's hand and got him in a car that he hot wired to start. Sam left the parking lot, speeding down the road. Winter shook his head then began to cry. Sam knew what that meant.

"It's okay, kid. Everything will be fine." Sam drove for a while until he parked the car in the woods. Bucky chewed on his wrist and looked around for anything familiar.

"Scary. Scary." 

"Sshh. We'll be okay." Suddenly something landed on the car and punched a hole through the passenger window grabbing Bucky by the shirt. Bucky screamed as he was pulled from the car.

Sam swore and excited the car. The cat guy had returned and had put Bucky in a choke hold. Sam pulled out his gun but he was scared to hit Bucky if he missed.

Another car appeared, immediately Steve and Natasha came out. Natasha stunned the cat guy and Steve pulled him off Bucky.

"Stop interfering." The cat guy said.

"Who are you?" Steve said putting Bucky behind him. Suddenly a flash bang landed in front of them. All of them went down. Steve gripped his head then felt a tug. He looked behind and saw two men grabbing Bucky. One was inserting a needle in his arm, the other was putting a muzzle on his face.

"NO!" Steve tried to get up but his head exploded in pain.

Steve woke to blinding lights. He could faintly tell he was laying on a bed. The smell of sanitary violated his senses. He rubbed his face then he heard a whine. To his left was Harley. She wasn't injured but she looked stressed.

"Steve, you're awake." Said Sam.

"Where are we?"

"The facility. You had a concussion." Steve rubbed his eyes, remembering the look of the medical room. Then something flashed in his memory.

"Sam, where's Bucky?" Sam frowned and helped Steve off the table. They walked to the conference room, everyone was here including Thor, Clint, a dark skin man Steve didn't recognize and Ross.

But his Bucky wasn't here.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"Hydra has him. I saw the guy who posed as the doctor. They got him." Natasha said. Steve started to breathe hard and sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"We are going to make them suffer for taking the young one." Thor said.

"What were you thinking, Rogers, taking the soldier out of the states?" Said Ross. Steve slowly looked up at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you going to throw him in federal prison, no kill him because he didn't have a sound mind?" Steve asked.

"He needed to answer for his crimes."

"He was brainwashed. They beat him into submission everyday when he was in their hell. He suffers everyday, his three different mindsets comes from this. And you dare stand in front of me and tell me that he willing wanted to kill someone? Winter will tell you how and the amount of times they punished him for disobedience. Now you are going to do one of two things: either help me find my boy or stay the hell out my way." Steve was very much in Thaddeus's face. The man backed up then left the room. Steve took a not very calming breath then looked at everyone.

"Do we have any idea where they might be?" Steve asked.

"We have a few locations. They will either wipe him, freeze him or they'll kill him." Said Nat.

"Then we need to go."

"Steve, we figured out that if they wipe him again, it might kill him." Bruce said.

"What?"

"His brain isn't strong enough to take another electrocution of that power. If that happens, he could be brain dead or worse." Steve clenched his fist, resisting the urge to grab at his hair.

"We need to go now."

"Pardon me, Captain." Said the dark skin man.

"And who are you?"

"Prince T'Challa of Wakanda." If Steve was in a better mood he would have apologized for his behavior but he wasn't.

"And why are you here?"

"Because I wish to help you find your loved one."

Then something started to click in Steve's head. "Why do you sound familiar?" 

"Steve." Natasha got up.

"Why do you sound familiar?" Steve demanded.

"I was the one who attacked him." Steve's vision turned red, he wasn't exactly sure what happened but something just snapped. He lunged towards T'Challa but Thor lifted him in his arms.

Steve threw every expletive he knew at T'Challa. His mother would be so furious at him right now. He could barely hear Sam and Natasha telling him to calm down.

"Why would you hurt him?!"

"I was mistaken that he tried to kill my father and I set out for revenge. Only after we returned here after the attack did Ms. Romanoff inform me that your Bucky had been with you the entire time. I regret my actions and wish to help."

Steve really didn't want this guy anywhere near him but he need all the help he can get to find Bucky.

"I won't forgive you, but we need help. We have to find him."

"I have placed a tracker on the car that has taken him. They are a few hundreds miles from here."

"Then suit up and move." Steve went in his room, it felt weird in here. His bag and Bucky's bag was sitting on the bed. He opened Bucky's bag and saw his Lamby. Steve felt tears roll down his cheek, landing on Lamby's plush fur.

"Steve, you ready?" Sam asked. Steve rubbed his eyes then got his shield. Harley stayed with Happy.

Everyone got on the jet. Steve held Bucky's Lamby, he felt so numb. It just seemed like no matter what happened, Bucky was nearing death's door. No matter what Steve did, his Avengers life or Bucky's past was interfering with their personal life. And all this was doing was influencing his decision about moving.

"I guess asking if you're okay is out of the question?" He looked to see Tony in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure momma bear wasn't going to murder me if I asked a question."

"What Tony?"

"Why Canada? I mean there was so many other-." Steve got up. "Oh you're leaving." Steve walked away from him and sat in a corner. His thoughts were swarming too much to even deal with Tony.

"Steve?" Nat said.

"At the end of the day, Bucky isn't going to survive all this, isn't he?"

"We just have to get there quick. T'Challa said another fifteen minutes."

"It only takes a minute for them to kill him. If he's wiped, he won't survive."

"Steve, you looked liked you've accepted that he might not make it. But he will. He'll be back in your arms in no time." Steve couldn't even smile. Everything hurt so much.

Natasha sat with him and rubbed his arm.

"I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"He'll be okay." He wanted to believe, he desperately wanted to believe her. But the odds weren't in Bucky's favor and each minute that passed by increased Steve's silent hope that Bucky wouldn't be in any pain anymore.

After a few quiet minutes, they landed not too far from the tracker. Steve wasn't exactly coherent enough to form a plan so Sam did it for him.

"Steve, did you hear any of that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Everyone sighed.

"We'll go in and search. If the kid is here, we'll take out the agents and you get him."

"What if he's dead?"

"He's not. He's not, we're going in and bringing him back alive. Let's move." The door opened. Steve sighed, he placed Lamby on the seat and followed them in the building. 

It was abnormally quite, it could mean no one was here or they were walking into a trap. They went in an open area, two agents were talking.

"And what of the asset?"

"It's mind is too broken. It will be put down once we retrieve more blood samples." The agents left the room, Steve frowned and nearly broke formation to follow them but Thor held him back. Everyone moved through the corridor until they reached an open room. On both sides were cells. Nobody was here but Steve heard whining. He knew that whining anywhere. He followed the noise and saw Bucky in a cell, under the cell bed and shivering.

"Bucky." Bucky looked up then smiled a little. "Oh, sweet boy." Steve took his shield and broke the lock. Steve went to him and hugged him, he was cold but not death cold. 

"Home." Bucky whined.

"We're going home."

"I'm afraid not Captain." Said a voice. Then the man revealed himself. Ivan Yokav. "We have the building surrounded, I will allow you and your friends to leave unharmed if you turn over the asset."

"Not happening."

"Then you will all die. Destroy them, leave the asset alive." The agents started shooting. Steve put Bucky on his back, trying to figure out a way to get out without getting Bucky shot at. 

Steve kicked an agent that was approaching them. Then it got quiet.

"It's over, Ivan, just surrender." Tony said.

"Never. Hydra will rise again, they will raise better assets. But first." He held up a clicker. "What a waste of a quality asset." He hit the clicker. Suddenly Bucky screamed.

"BUCKY!"

"What is this?!" Thor demanded.

"It will be dead in minutes." The man popped a tooth out and crunched it, he seized for a second then collasped. The man was dead. Steve immediately remembered what this was.

"Cyanide. It's Cyanide."

"Where's it coming from?" Bruce said.

Bucky wasn't foaming at the mouth like the other guy but he did notice his metal arm was noticeably burned in a certain spot. "It's in his arm. We have to get it out."

"How?" Sam said. 

Steve grabbed his shield then took a deep breath. "Everyone hold him down." Nobody questioned him and held Bucky down. Steve quickly apologized then brought his shield down on Bucky's shoulder. He had to block the screams out, he brought the shield down three more times until he saw the sparks flying. One more strike then the arm was off. Steve kicked the arm off to the side and got a screaming Bucky in his arms.

"We need to go to the jet." Bruce said. Steve nodded. He picked Bucky up and carried him to the jet. Bruce immediately gave him an IV with the antidote. Slowly Bucky stopped screaming, he was shivering from what Steve knew was pain now.

"You're alright." Steve rubbed his neck, Bucky flinched when he got too close to his shoulder.

"I need to seal off those wires." Tony said. Steve nodded, Bucky whined as Tony touched his arm. He poked and prodded for a while until he was satisfied with what he did for now. 

"How's he doing?"

"His blood pressure is really low and I won't be surprised if he has a seizure soon. But as of right now, I wouldn't exactly call him stable but he's not close to death." Bruce said. Steve nodded then stroked Bucky's hair. He had fallen asleep.

"Doing a little better?" Natasha asked.

"Not really, but I think we'll be okay." Natasha smiled and handed him Bucky's lamb. Steve took it and put it in his limp flesh hand.

"We're going home now." Steve whispered to him. 

Once they arrived to the facility, Bruce went to work on stabilizing Bucky and Tony tried to fix what was left of his arm. Steve himself was in shambles. He knew he would never be able to get Bucky's screams out his head, he felt that he hurt Bucky more than helped.

Now all that he could do was sit outside medical while they worked. "Hey." Steve turned his head to see Natasha sitting by him. She gave him a cup of water. "I'm not going to ask how you feel. So I'm just making sure you haven't crashed yet."

"I want to. I'll rest once he's okay."

"I'm sure you will. Now for the question that's been bugging me, were you serious about moving?" Steve nodded. "Steve, you both are safer here."

"Obviously not. Look, it's not just about us being safe. I want a home for us. This isn't a home, Bucky isn't comfortable and frankly, I'm not even that comfortable here. I don't want to worry about Bucky getting into someone's stuff or have child locks on the cabinets. We need space away from this. I want the life Bucky and I envisioned back then."

"And that is?"

"The country. Maybe a little farm, just somewhere he can really grow. And maybe somewhere I can have a peace of mind for once."

"I hate to say I understand why you feel that way, but I do and I'll support you as long as I can visit."

"Of course."

"You know once you tell the others, they'll freak out."

"They'll be okay."

Then they heard the door open. "You can come see him." Bruce said. Steve immediately got up and went inside. Bucky was still pale and had an IV in his flesh arm. His metal arm, what was left of it, was covered in a black protective covering. Steve wasn't expecting for Bucky's arm to be cut so short since he didn't know what was left from his fall. But he figured Hydra has cut off what couldn't be saved. He just wasn't expecting it to end right at his shoulder.

"Overall, the cyanide will flush itself out once he starts moving around a bit more. He's already had a seizure but he's out of danger. His shoulder is swollen and sore so tonight a nice bath and massage if he'll allow it. As for that arm, we're not sure about that arm."

"That wasn't what I was expecting to hear out of you, Tony."

"Well I could make another arm but I have to factor in that his shoulder and his spine didn't support that arm in the first place, I mean look at this x-ray." Tony pulled up an x-ray that showed Bucky's mangled shoulder and spine. Steve saw screws and wires that was basically covering up his entire shoulder blade. "He would need surgeries on top of surgeries to even attempt to fix any damage to it. I don't want to put him through that. If he gets a new arm, it'll have to weigh almost exactly like the old one or lighter to not cause any pressure. Plus I don't have any material that would substitute what that arm was." Steve sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what the arm was made of either but whatever it was couldn't be used on him again. Then there was a knock.

T'Challa entered with another man he was wheeling in.

"Your highness, how may we help you?" Bruce said.

"I am here to offer another solution for your young one's arm."

"I'm listening." Steve said.

"I could not help but overhear that the original arm was doing more harm than good. And for that I offer that my medical team from Wakanda be of assistance to make him new arm."

"Of what?"

"Vibranium."

"The same stuff from my shield? Could that work?"

"Could that work? Cap, vibranium is practically weightless. If he gets an arm like that it won't put any harsh pressure on his shoulder and spine anymore. Plus he would look super badass." Tony said. Steve had to think about that. His shield didn't weigh much and he was sure it would help Bucky's body. But it wasn't his decision.

"It's for Bucky to decide, it's not my body." Steve said rubbing Bucky's head which caused him to wake up.

"Daddy."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hurt."

"You'll be okay." Bucky looked around then spotted two people he didn't recognize.

"Who that?"

"That is T'Challa the guy that-" Tony began but Steve interrupted him.

"Tony don't say it." Bucky didn't need to know who this guy was, more importantly Winter didn't need to know.

"He is the guy that is going to be helping out with your arm. I'm not sure who the other guy is."

"I am King T'Chaka."

"Oh forgive us your majesty." Bruce said.

"No worries, I have come to formally apologize for my son's behavior towards your child. He has much to learn before he is ready to rule. Please accept my apologizes."

"It's alright."

"I would also like to offer you safe haven in my country, my daughter and her team will be able to get a closer look at his body and mind to try to reverse any damage if possible."

"Oh your majesty I can't. There's still people out to get him and I don't want to put your people in danger because of us."

"I assure your government will not bother us. I dare them to."

"Uh..."

"Steve, this is a good opportunity for both of you. You should go." Tony said. Steve slightly frowned then looked at Bucky who was staring at where his metal arm should be. Maybe this is what they needed, to get away from this and someone who probably has a higher intelligence and technology than Tony and Bruce. But he only had one concern.

"Do you accept dogs?" Steve slightly smiled.

"Of course." T'Chaka said.

"Bucky, can I ask you a few things?" Bucky looked at him. "Do you want another arm?" Bucky looked at his missing arm then at Steve. Then he nodded. "Okay, is it okay if we move in with them for a while? It won't be a place like this, I think. But I think you'll like it just as much." Bucky tilted his head then looked at everyone in the room. Then he nodded.

"Then it's decided." Steve smiled and rubbed Bucky's head. Maybe this would work out for them. Maybe this is what they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get so much better. One step at a time.

Steve felt it was bitter sweet for them to be moving so shortly. It hasn't even been five months and they were going somewhere new. T'Chaka offering them safe haven in his country was probably what they needed. The U.S government wouldn't bother them and the medical team in Wakanda could help Bucky with his arm and possibly his mental health.

They promised them a private room in their kingdom, they would have everything they had at the facility plus more.

"Daddy, done." Said Bucky coming in with a box.

"Is that everyone?"

"Yeah." Bucky finished packing all his stuffed animals. Mostly everything in his sensory room was already packed up, the swing, bean bag chair and water tube would stay here. All other toys were on the plane ready to go. Steve finished packing both of their clothes and toiletries. Harley's stuff was already packed and would be getting food delivered every month. 

Everything was pretty much ready for them to go.

"Steve?"

"Yeah? Oh hey, Sam."

"Everything's set up. You guys ready?" Steve nodded. He got Bucky's hand and followed Sam. Then they got to lounge area. Everyone was here including Thor and Loki who wasn't happy.

The Avengers were holding sort of see you soon and moving party. When they broke the news to everyone about them going to Wakanda, there was a mixture of shock, confusion and a little jealousy from Stark. But in the end everyone was happy they were taking a step towards peace.

"Alright everyone we can't keep them here for long so say your goodbyes and don't cry." Tony said.

"Don't cry, Tony." Steve said.

"I'm not." Tony whined. Steve smiled at him then looked at Bucky. Natasha and Rumlow were tickling him.

"I'm going to miss you kid, I'll visit when I can." Rumlow said. Bucky smiled then tried to get up off the floor. With the loss of his arm, his balance had been thrown off and he needed help with almost everything now. Steve helped him up but was then hugged by the twins.

"I hope you have fun with them." Wanda said.

"Yeah and bring back a souvenir." Pietro said. Bucky slightly tilted his head then was picked up by Thor.

"Oh, I will greatly miss you little one."

Then Steve felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Loki. "What?"

"Why can I not visit him?"

"He needs to recover privately and Wakanda has a very strict rule about people just going to their village. I don't think they would trust you anyways." 

"Whatever." Everyone knew Loki was very upset about not being able to visit Bucky, but at least he was respecting their law.

"Down. Down." Bucky whined. Thor put Bucky on his feet. Bucky looked at him then hugged him then smelled something sweet. Brownies. He took one then took another. He loved these. He ate four more until someone picked him up.

"What are you doing? Did eat those brownies?" Steve said. Bucky laughed then belched. "Only because it's a special day, I'll let you get away with it. But please ask next time." Bucky smiled then put his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"Captain," Said T'Challa behind him. "It is time." Steve nodded then got everyone's attention.

"I know this may be hard for some of you to accept but I promise we're going to be okay. We'll be getting better. As for Captain America, he is taking a break too. If the world seriously needs him, then maybe he'll answer the call." Steve said.

"How long do you think this will take?" Loki asked.

"As much time as he needs."

"So like two months?" Tony said.

"It could be two months or two years, I don't know but we'll be okay. You guys ready to follow us out?" Everyone nodded. Bucky made grabby hands for another brownie so Natasha gave him two. They went to jet hanger, Steve wasn't expecting T'Challa's jet to be bigger than the quinjets. No wonder Tony was so jealous.

"Everything is set to go, by the time we arrive it will be morning." Said Okoye. Steve nodded then looked at everyone.

"Goodbye everyone." Steve said.

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved then he noticed Natasha getting teary-eyed. Bucky whined then went to her and hugged her.

"Oh sweet boy, you better have your daddy text me or call me every night and every morning. Okay?" Bucky nodded. Nat kissed his cheek then rubbed his ear. She whispered something in his ear causing him to laugh. Then he went to Steve. They said bye again and went inside the jet.

"Welcome abroad." Said T'Chaka. Steve sat down on the seat then notice Bucky was slightly trembling. Bucky has been on plane before but that didn't mean his sensory problems wasn't going to cause issues. Steve got his hand and sat him down on the seat. Harley put her head on his lap and whined.

"Taking off." Said Okoye. The jet started to lift, Bucky began to whine trying to get up and pace around but Steve held him down as they started to move.

"Relax, you're doing so good." Bucky whined then looked out the window, they were over the woodlands that bordered the facility. They were actually leaving. Bucky started to cry. "Oh bud, I know it's a lot but we're going to be okay. Just close your eyes, we'll be there soon." Bucky laid his head on Steve's lap and put his thumb in his mouth. Steve stroked his head causing him to close his eyes. Wakanda was at least ten hours away but at the speed they were going it was probably going to a little less than that. And Steve just wanted to close his eyes.

"Captain? Mr. Rogers?" A voice woke him. He rubbed his eyes to see T'Chaka rubbing his shoulder.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. Did I have a nightmare?"

"No, I was letting you know that we are an hour away from Wakanda."

"Oh, that's good. Wait?" Steve looked down and noticed Bucky wasn't on his lap but Harley was still sleeping. "Where did he go?"

"He is with the General. I believe he has taken a liking to her." He looked over to see Bucky still sitting on the floor but he had his head on Okoye's lap.

"I'm surprised, he usually takes a while to get used to someone. Even longer to let someone touch him."

"Understandable, rest assured our medical staff will take great care in making sure that he is comfortable." 

"Thank you." Steve got up and rubbed Bucky's shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, are you making a new friend?"

"No hair." Bucky pointed to her head.

"I was explaining to him that the Dora Milaje warriors in Wakanda do not have hair."

"Oh, that's interesting. He likes to play with hair sometimes, especially Nat's." Steve was honestly surprised that Bucky wasn't freaking out more. He was expecting a few meltdowns and tantrums by now but Bucky was surprisingly calm. When Steve looked out the window, he saw a mixture of desert type land and some farm lands. He could see African people walking around carrying barrels on their shoulders and head.

"Ready to see something cool?" Okoye asked. They both nodded. Okoye put in a few numbers then smiled. Bucky and Steve looked outside to see they were approaching a thick forest. Bucky whined for a second, gripping Steve's hand fearing they would crash into the trees but that didn't happen. They passed through a force field to reveal what Wakanda truly was.

It was a beautiful city. It was definitely a technologically advanced city, but it stilled held African cultures.

"Woah." Bucky said.

"Yeah, woah." No wonder Wakanda was isolated, if Steve was a ruler of place like this he wouldn't want other countries interfering with the peace that this place had.

Then the palace came into view, it was nothing like Steve had expected. He was expected a building surrounded by a golden gate and the building itself to be made out of vibranium. But it looked like a somewhat normal palace. But Steve had a tiny belief that the palace was made out of vibranium. The jet landed and the door opened. T'Challa helped T'Chaka walk out and Okoye followed behind them. Steve got Bucky's hand following them out with Harley close behind. They were met with Dora Milaje on both sides of the walkway, all women and all were holding spears. They meant business. 

"These are two men you talked of?" Asked a woman.

"Yes, my beautiful queen. This is Ramonda, my wife and this is my intelligent but sarcastic daughter Shuri." T'Chaka said.

"Um, hello." Steve said. Bucky was hiding behind him and Steve didn't blame him, Ramonda reminded him a little of his mother.

"I've heard great stories about you Captain. And I've heard the stories surrounding your young one." Even Steve couldn't hide his fear. "But we know about the organization and what they did to him, he is accepted here." Steve released the breath he was holding. If they did hold fear against Bucky, then they wouldn't be here for long.

"Can I get you to wave or say hi?" Steve said. Bucky slowly waved. "Oh and this is Harley."

"We don't have dogs here. It is nice to see one. Can I pet her?" Shuri asked. Steve nodded. Shuri petted Harley's head and Harley licked her hand.

"Now that formalities are done, may we give a tour?" T'Challa asked. They nodded. They entered the Citadel. It was a very beautiful place, there were a few place that they weren't allowed to go in such as other ruler's room and the council room which wasn't a problem. T'Challa showed them to their room, it had a huge bed and a gigantic window looking over the city. The bathroom was on the right side of the bed and the closet was the left. This wasn't as big as their room in the facility but it will do.

"Make yourself comfortable, we will bring your items up shortly."

"Thank you for everything." Steve said.

"You are very welcome, I will come to collect you so Shuri can take a look at him." T'Challa nodded then closed the door. Bucky sat down on the bed and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Okay, home sweet home for a while. How are you feeling?" Bucky huffed a sigh that usually meant he was becoming overwhelmed. "I know this is a lot, this is pretty overwhelming for me too. But we're okay." Bucky looked at him then flinched.

"I'm just nervous, Stevie. What if they can't do anything?" 

"Even if they can't, this is still an opportunity to live a peaceful life without having to worry about you being questioned by the government or me being Captain America."

"You'll always be Captain America. That's just you."

"No, I'm always going to be Steve Rogers before Captain America. I'm not worried about what is happening with the outside world, I'm worried about you. You guys are always going to be my first priority." 

"You're such a punk."

"And you're a jerk. And you want to know how serious I am about this, notice that I didn't bring my shield." 

Bucky slightly smiled. "The warriors of this place got it covered." They both laughed Bucky then flinched again. Steve rubbed his head then there was a knock.

"Come in."

Then two ladies came in "Hello, we have your belongings." They set their items next to their bed. "Would you like for us to unpack your items?"

"No, we can handle it." The ladies bowed then left. They got to work putting clothes in their place. They put Harley's bed on Bucky's side on the bed. Her dog food was in a storage closet and her bowls was in the bathroom. The only thing they had to work out is where to put Bucky's stuffed animals. There was a shelf but he did have a lot of animals. So everyone was sort of squished in on the shelves. Bucky laid down on the bed and started sucking on his thumb, he was tired and Steve was becoming tired. He sat on the bed and was going to lay down but then were another knock.

Then T'Challa entered. "Shuri is ready to see you." Steve nodded then picked Bucky up. They followed T'Challa down to a lab. It was pretty impressive, more impressive than the facility.

"Nice to see you again. You may set him on the table." She said. Steve tried to put Bucky on the table but he wasn't letting go. So he sat on the table. "Okay, first off Dr. Banner has sent me all of his x-rays and medical records so I do not need to do anything intrusive."

"Okay."

"Also we will also be able to make his medication here if that was a worry you had." It sort of was and he was glad they could. "Now as far as his arm goes, we are already making him a new arm entirely made of vibranium. It will be done within two weeks, but I must do a surgery to correct some of the damage tissue and rewire the nerves so he'll still be comfortable if he wants to take the arm off."

"Oh, so you'll be able to take the arm off when you want. That'll be cool. Is that okay with you?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded.

"Now, we shall discuss his mental state. Because of his trauma, he has three different mindsets. The oldest born from your time, the youngest made from the trauma and the winter soldier. I read that he hits his head to switch mindsets which truly isn't good for him. I can find ways to reverse some of the damage but you have to understand there are risks."

"Such as?"

"If I try to reverse any damage you may lose your three year old and the soldier." Steve groaned, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. The three year old had basically became his entire life and Steve really couldn't see himself giving up being father. And while Winter was more a problem because of his trust issues, he still loved him. "I figured you might be upset at that so I offer another solution, we reprogram the soldier."

"Reprogram? Like change his trigger words?"

"Exactly and with that he won't be a target for Hydra and they wouldn't be able to trigger him. We could make him more docile but still deadly when he is needed."

"Okay, that might work. What's the risk?"

"We could possibly lose the soldier's mindset." It was truly the best but possibly the most difficult decision to do. Reprogramming Winter into having words that aren't made by Hydra in order to prevent Hydra to ever trigger him but also risk of losing Winter in the process. Steve loved Winter, he truly did, but losing Winter would hurt.

"If we lose Winter, what will happen to other two?"

"I believe the other two will fight for being the more dominant mindset. The three year old has the most control now and you might end up having the other two mentally battling it out which could cause problems in the future. At that point, you will have to make decision to lose one to have the other be at peace." Steve rubbed his face with his free hand then touched Bucky's head. He didn't want it to come to that point but if it meant Steve would have to lose a title for one to be at peace, then he would make it.

"Winter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bucky flinched and raised his hand to hit his head but shook his head then looked at Steve with cold eyes. "Are you going to be okay with being reprogrammed?"

"The chair?"

"The chair will never be used on you ever again. That's a promise. Princess Shuri wants to reprogram your trigger words so that Hydra won't be able to use you again. But this is your mind and we want to make sure that you are okay with this."

"I cannot be reprogrammed without the chair."

"You can be and it will be a lot less painful than the chair. You'll be a bit more calmer and I'll be the one who be able to bring you out when needed, which won't really be often." Steve said.

Winter frowned a little then looked at Shuri. "You won't use the chair?"

"I promise I have a method that will not use the chair and you will be comfortable." Shuri said.

Winter looked back at Steve then slightly grinned. "I will accept the new programming." Steve smiled at him. As they talked about how the procedure would work and depending on how strong the programming is, it should take a few weeks to peacefully reset Winter.

"May I ask a question?" Winter asked.

"Of course." Shuri said.

"Will you freeze me?" Even Steve couldn't stop the shiver running down his spine. He remembered seeing that picture in the folder Natasha gave him with him in cryofreeze. 

"I do not believe it will be needed." Shuri smiled. Winter nodded then flinched. 

"Daddy, hungry." Bucky whined.

"Let's go get you a snack then we can take a nap." They said their thanks then went back to their room. Steve looked at his phone to see four missed calls from Natasha, six messages from Sam and a two long voice-mails from Tony. Steve called down a few things down to kitchen then called Natasha.

"STEVE!" Natasha yelled causing both of them to flinch.

"Jeez Nat, what do you want?"

"Three things, we were making sure that the connection works. Good. Second, you forgot your shield you idiot. Third, who gets your room?"

"First off, of course it would work. Second, I didn't want to bring my shield. And third, I don't care."

"Okay, how's he doing?"

"Good, he's going to have a snack then a nap."

"Good to hear. How about school and therapy, how are you going to do that?"

"I'll teach him what I can. And I'll text Dr. Nicole as we go."

"Okay, have they figured out a plan yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling what they're doing. Just be prepared if you're not a mommy by the end of the year."

"What? Steve are you serious?"

"What they're doing has risks so I'm just telling you now so you won't be surprised."

"I won't be prepared because I love him so much. Whatever they do, just please make sure that we have a chance to say goodbye to him beforehand." When Natasha said that, Steve felt his heart break. He knew this was difficult decision because the three year old has already won the hearts of so many people but he had to do what was best for Bucky's well-being. "Promise me, Rogers."

"I promise. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Of course." Steve put the phone on speaker.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweetheart, are you doing okay over there?"

"Yeah, nice lady no hair."

"You're talking about Okoye. Yeah, she's very nice. You can't make her mommy, I'm your mommy."

"My mommy." 

"You're so sweet, I love you. Have a good day and call or text me before you go to sleep. Bye Steve." 

"Bye Natasha." Natasha hung up. Then there was a knock. Steve got up and opened the door.

"Your food, Captain." Said a maid.

"Steve is fine." 

"Your food, Steve." She handed him a tray. He thanked her then closed the door. He ordered eggs and rice for Bucky and an omelet for himself. This food was different. Steve could definitely smell different spices. Usually salt and pepper was the most Steve would put in food. But he could definitely smell paprika and something he didn't recognize. All he could hope was that Bucky's stomach wouldn't have a bad reaction. 

Turns out the food was amazing. Bucky finished his food within minutes and Steve was savoring his a bit. He wouldn't say that the cooking was better than his mothers but it was up there. But he could tell Bucky enjoyed his so much that he fell asleep. He would be lying if he didn't say that the food made him tired as well. He gave Harley her morning food then laid in bed with Bucky and happily took a nap.

Their nap ended up taking longer than two hours. When Steve woke up, it was almost five in the afternoon. He looked over and saw Bucky was rocking himself and staring outside at the sunset. Harley was laying on his lap making him believe that Bucky probably had a seizure.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" Steve asked, Bucky didn't answer. "Buck?" Steve touched his lap causing him to flinch and look at him. "Hey, you getting some deep pressure from her?" Bucky whined a little then flapped his wrist. He gently pushed Harley off his legs then got up and started pacing.

Steve knew what this was. His mind had caught up what was going on and where he was. The last time this happened, they were on the cruise and it ended with a meltdown. He knew people of the palace would eventually hear of his meltdowns but not this early. Steve got up and held his arms, best to stop his mind from spiraling now.

"Look at me, you're okay. Just look at me." Bucky whined then looked at Steve.

"Home?"

"This is home for now, Bucky. Do you miss them?"

"Mommy, papa, bird."

"I know but they'll call and text us when they can. I'm sure they miss you too." Bucky huffed then sat in the corner and rocked himself. Something still wasn't clicking in his head and he wasn't talking so Steve couldn't help him but if rocking in a corner was helping him not have a meltdown he wasn't going to stop him.

A few hours later, Bucky was still in his corner. Steve gave him a few of his sensory toys to see if that would help him and it looked like it was. They already had dinner, which was delicious. Now it was time for a bath.

"Bucky, do you want a bath?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him then nodded. Steve got his clothes then put him in the bath. Steve scratched Bucky's head to hopefully settle him but Bucky just wasn't himself. Once the bath was finished, Steve brushed out Bucky's hair but then there was a knock.

"Come in." It was T'Challa.

"I was coming by to see how everything was going."

"He's in a meltdown like state so he's not himself right now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, he goes through adjustment periods hard he'll be fine by morning."

"Understandable, Shuri wanted to inform you that if you wanted to do the procedure for his arm tomorrow, then she can."

"I would rather we wait a few days, I don't want to put him under any stress until he gets used to where he is."

"Okay, I also came to apologize again for everything."

"It's okay, I can't say the same for Winter and Bucky but I just wouldn't bring it up for a while."

T'Challa nodded then said goodnight. Steve tucked Bucky in and put his regular blanket and weighted blanket over him. He would probably relax a little more as the days went on, he just needed rest for now.

Steve rested his head against the headboard and sighed. It was a pretty good day after all, they managed to not have a tantrum or a meltdown. Everyone welcomed them with open arms. There was already a set plan for Bucky's arm and mind. This was a nice place but it wasn't their final home. He already had a set plan in motion but he wouldn't tell anybody until Bucky was fully healed. He knew Bucky would like what he had planned. He just wouldn't tell him until they went back home. Right now, he just needs to focus on recovering.

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. 💙
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short compared to the others. Later tonight, I will reveal the huge announcement.

A lot of things has transpired since Steve and Bucky moved into the Citadel with T'Challa's family. Well, they moved in, then moved out. They moved out to the outskirts of the city into the villages. And they loved it. Bucky made friends with some of the children and their parents and nieghbors were kind enough to teach Steve how to care for their farm animals, fold clothes into an African style, do Bucky's hair and how to cook with their spices.

On top of that, they both had begun to learn their language. Bucky was doing better than him because he was with the kids most of the day and they allowed him into their school. Which Steve was grateful for.

A few days ago, Shuri was able to successfully finish reprogramming Winter. Steve could definitely see the difference in how Winter acted. He wasn't as timid or aggressive towards new people. He was more calm and willing to learn. They tested out his new words 'The White Wolf arises'. It worked and he accepted his new name. Winter will always be his normal name, on the battle field he will be called White Wolf. 

As far as his three year old and the oldest, they were still okay. It was a great risk of messing with the mind and Steve had chewed off all his nails during the whole procedure but when Bucky woke up and called him daddy, he felt such great relief. After a minutes, he was called Stevie. And he couldn't help but cry. 

Another positive to their lives was Bucky's new arm was finished yesterday and he loved it. It was black and gold laced and made with vibranium making it practically weightless. It would take a few sessions of physical therapy for his body to fully adjust to having the arm, but so far he was doing good and when he realized he could take the arm off when he wanted to, Steve wasn't sure if he was happy or extremely confused. So Steve told him he could take the arm off at night.

Harley was doing great. She loved the attention that the kids gave her, but her true human will always be Bucky. She was becoming more adventurous as they lived in the hut. She walked around more without them but always came back when called. But one thing was certain, once they arrived back to United States, she was going to have to get tested for any diseases and mostly likely reevaluated to make sure she was in good condition to be a service dog.

Today was a school day for Bucky. Steve decided to help his neighbor, Ms. Zaire, with her livestock. He threw over a bale of hay to the goats. Then he felt a headbutt to his shin.

"Hey, Becca." It was a little goat that headbutted Bucky when she first met him. The family didn't have a name for her when they arrived, so they let Bucky name her. And Steve wasn't sure why he even named the goat Becca but if it had something to do with his sister then he wasn't going to stop him.

"Mr. Rogers." Waved Ms. Amare, Bucky's teacher. But Bucky wasn't with her. That wasn't a good sign. Steve mentally prepared himself as he walked up the hill.

"You're going to tell me something I probably don't want to hear."

"I can't find him. I told him to wait by the door like we usually do but when I turned, he was gone. I asked the children but they don't know either." Steve rubbed his face then scratched his beard.

"I wouldn't be so concerned if he was with people he knew, but he isn't. Something must have caught his attention. Um, I'll find him. He won't go far."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. This isn't the first time this has happened. Thank you for letting me know." Steve walked passed her then thought about where Bucky would possibly go. But he was certain of one thing, Bucky wouldn't go into the city by himself but he knew a way into the Citadel by passing around the city.

Steve heard Harley bark, then she came running up the hill. "I don't suppose you know where he is?" Harley shook her whole body. Steve patted her head then walked through the village to try to find him but nobody seen him. He entered the city keeping an eye out for the brunet but he wasn't here. So he went into the Citadel. He went in their old room, but he wasn't here.

"Oh, this boy is truly something else." Steve said to himself.

"Mr. Rogers." It was King T'Chaka.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to just pop up here but have you seen my boy?"

"I did see him wander around here not too long ago, though I am not sure where he is now. Does he always run off like this?"

"Only when something has caught his attention or scares him. But in this case, he walked away before his teacher could get him. I'm going to look for him before he-" That's when Steve remembered Shuri's lab. The amount of buttons and flashing lights down there was Bucky's sensory paradise, a seizure trigger and a scientist's worst nightmare.

"Captain?" Asked King T'Chaka.

"Sorry, I have to find him to before he causes an explosion or has a seizure. Excuse me." Steve walked away quickly then went in the elevator. The amount of things that could go wrong in the next few minutes was bothering Steve a lot and he was hoping that Shuri wouldn't hate Bucky if he messed something up. Once the elevator opened, Steve checked the medical lab first. No one was there. That only left Shuri's lab. Steve, honestly, wouldn't be surprised if they had to restrain his arms. He entered Shuri's lab, the Dora Milaje greeted him to which he nodded. 

Then he saw what he didn't really expect.

Everything was, surprisingly, still in one piece. Shuri was working on a suit with T'Challa. Okoye was sitting in a chair with Bucky laying his head on her lap and he was playing with a toy.

"Um?"

"Oh, Mr. Rogers. I was about to send someone to notify you that he was here." Shuri said.

"Yeah, um, how did he get down here?"

"He followed me after I finished the rotation this morning, I guess he must have spotted me from his schooling." Okoye smiled then rubbed Bucky's head.

"He's definitely looking at you as a mom. I'm not sure how Nat will feel about that. What do you have there, Buck?"

"Button." It looked to be a normal device with three buttons then one of the buttons flashed and he pushed it. A minute later, another flashed and he pushed it.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"A sensory toy that I have made. I noticed his need to push flashing buttons since he pushed a few down here. So I made that and he loves it."

"Tony and Bruce would be thanking you so much right now."

"It's solar powered and will shut off after ten minutes of no use. I can make a few more sensory toys if he needs it."

"I'm sure we will need more soon. Buck, come on, it's time for a nap." Bucky looked at him then looked at Okoye. She said something to him in Wakandan. Bucky smiled then got up. Steve got his hand, saying goodbye to them then walked out the Citadel.

"Bucky, you know better than to walk away from your teacher. And you know you cannot be walking around by yourself."

"Sowwy."

"It's fine, just please stay with your teacher and if you want to go the palace ask me first." Bucky nodded. They arrived back to their hut, Bucky sat inside and rocked himself while he played with his buttons. Steve was surprised he didn't reach for his tablet yet. Shuri was able to make solar powered charging cables for his phone and Bucky's tablet. It didn't rain much in Wakanda, which was probably the only thing Steve missed about New York. Bucky laid down on his bed and whined.

"Everything alright?"

"Hungry."

"Did you eat your lunch?" Bucky shook his head. That also wasn't unusual since Bucky's stomach was still adapting to their food. The only thing he would eat was rice, eggs, beef and chicken.

"I'll go see if Ms. Zaire has some food cooked, do you want milk too?" Bucky nodded. "Stay here." Steve got up and got Bucky's cup. He walked over to their neighbor.

"Mr. Rogers, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, sorry for leaving so early. Bucky ran off from school and I had to find him."

"No worries dear, would you like food?"

"Yes please." She went inside while Steve got milk from one of the goats. This was the one thing Steve was concerned about when it came to food. While Wakanda did have cows and buffalos, Steve wasn't sure how Bucky's stomach would respond to milk that wasn't from the carton. Ms. Zaire recommended trying raw goat's milk for him. So far, he hasn't had any bad reactions. Steve thinks he can't tell the difference anyway. When Steve tried it for himself, he could taste the difference and he wasn't a huge fan but it would work while cooking eggs.

"Here you go. Jollof rice with chicken."

"Thank you." Steve walked back to their hut. Bucky was still pushing buttons and Harley was laying by his feet. "Rice and chicken. And milk." Bucky sat up and began eating. As he ate, Steve checked his phone. Apparently, there had been an attack somewhere in the United States and the Avengers responded, taking care of the situation as usual but he noticed a headline 

'Where is Captain America?'

He knew this was coming. He technically wasn't retired, he just didn't have his shield which technically didn't make him Captain America either. Maybe he should have announced he was taking a break or something so the public wouldn't be so concerned where he was. But then he wouldn't hear the end of the public freaking out over it. Being in Wakanda had been the most peaceful he's been since before the war. And he's sure Bucky is at peace too. But they had one more big event in their life before Steve could say they're fully at peace.

"Daddy, done."

"Okay, enjoy your nap." Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled him to lay down. "I'm not tired." Bucky whined at him. Steve sighed and laid down next to him. Bucky laid on his lap then went to sleep. The flashing buttons stopped after ten minutes. 

Then Steve's phone flashed to signal a text message. He couldn't really move to get it but he could barely tell it was a message from Sam. Something about a serious talk.

That could be dealt with later. 

Steve just needed this moment. Bucky asleep and Harley laying by them. No outside distractions, just his boy, his dog and the peaceful African music playing around them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anything wasn't clear, write in the comments about it and I'll answer it. 
> 
> At the end of this, there will be a huge announcement. Stay tuned. 💙


End file.
